


Those Baby Blues

by sillydragpoes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Look this is a cute af Drabble i never released publicly but in light of today i GOTTA, M/M, This is a meet cute, and also something i wrote almost 5 years ago, dangggg, i cant believe 2020 gave us destiel y’all wowowo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillydragpoes/pseuds/sillydragpoes
Summary: Sometimes college is the best place to find your soulmate.
Relationships: Dean/Cas, Destiel
Kudos: 10





	Those Baby Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all, YALL, 2020 made me dig this up. Its literally not much but back in the day i had a need for college au Destiel.

Dean was nervous. Even with the campus tour, he was lost. There were so many buildings and students that he had no idea where he was headed.

Great.

He sighed, and pulled at the hem of his flannel. He thought about his Mom and Dad, sitting at the kitchen table, all hushed tones with his acceptance letter in front of them. Dean could feel the embarrassment rush to his cheeks at the thought.

The hallway seemed to stretch on forever, the students all headed to their next destination with a certain resolve. He made his way through the crowd and finally found a bench to set his things on. He pulled out his class schedule, his Art History class started in ten minutes. Dean glanced up, looking at the nearest door.

Alright, I’m not too far off.

He folded his schedule up, and slipped it into his pants pocket. He made sure he had all his things and made his way to his next class. Dean never realized how big his school was, high school didn’t prepare him for this.

His pace quickened, and he kept his eyes focused on the room numbers. He would never live it down if he missed his first class.

“Ooof”

Before Dean realized what had happened he was scrambling to pick up the papers and folders that had fallen.

“I’m so sorry,” Dean kept his eyes on the papers; he could feel the blush on his face. “I should have been paying attention.”

“No worries, first day?”

“..yeah”

Dean looked up.


End file.
